


starless night

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Gen, self hate, well technically only mentions of aine but hahahahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's become quite familiar with the off white color of it after all this time. He's memorized every groove, every tiny blemish he can make out in the 2 am darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starless night

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally been talking about reiji and aine and ai nonstop for the past 3 days and they're just all so important and i'm just so incredibly sad about all of it and it's almost 7 am and i'm just really

Following his same routine every night, Reiji crawls into bed, gets himself as comfortable as possible, and just waits for his thoughts to sink in.

> _Aine, Aine, Aine..._
> 
> _Where are you?_
> 
> _I'm sorry, Aine._

Rolling onto his back, he stares at the ceiling. He's become quite familiar with the off white color of it after all this time. He's memorized every groove, every tiny blemish he can make out in the 2 am darkness.

> _5 years... that's a long time...._
> 
> _It only seems like yesterday you were still here..._

Reiji throws his arms over his face. It's too late to be crying about this, he tells himself. 

> _Crying won't bring him back here, Reiji._
> 
> _You need to move on._

Getting up, Reiji headed towards the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He was hoping the cold water could break him from these thought, though his effort was pointless.

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, it took all of his effort not to smash it in.

> _Look at you. You're so tired. You're pathetic._

Staring at his reflection, it really sunk in how aged he looked. His eyes were red, noticeable dark circles underneath....

> _How many lives are you going to ruin tomorrow?_

The contents on his bathroom counter shook as his slammed his fists down, bringing his attention away from the mirror.

> _You're so selfish. No wonder Aine left._
> 
> _It's a wonder that anyone puts up with you at all._

Reiji turned off the light, slumping back onto his bed.

It was going to be another long battle tonight too.


End file.
